


Little Nerd

by itcrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Harry Styles is Marcel, High School, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rape, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd fucked by two on the floor...against his will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Nerd

„Class, this test was a disaster! The only one who didn’t fail is Mr. Styles. You should definitely thank him for keeping diameter higher“. 

Zayn couldn’t be more annoyed, chewing his gum slowly. 

„I can’t fucking stand this nerd, wanna punch his face and break those stupid huge glasses“. 

Liam shrugged. 

„He’s kinda hot“. 

The dark boy choked on his gum heavily. 

„What? Are you fucking drunk or something?“. 

„You didn’t see him in the changing rooms after the gym class“. 

„No and I fucking don’t want to! He dresses like 60 years old and he’s just lunky as fuck, that’s it. You can’t be really serious Liam“. 

„Come on…we need a new slut anyway,now, when Niall moved back to the Ireland. Have been thinking about it for few weeks actually“. 

„Have you lost your mind?? That’s ridiculous! Besides, Niall was into it, he just liked to play games, but he wanted to be fucked roughly“. 

„Zayn, give it a try! I’m telling you, he’s hot, underneath those crazy clothes and big glasses. He has muscles on his arms and nice six pack. And above it all – he won’t tell anyone. He doesn’t have any friends and no one would believe, that two hot guys fucked a nerd. That’s brilliant“. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. 

„Fine fine. Whatever, let’s do this shit“. 

Liam smirked, he has been waiting for this moment for quite a long time. 

 

Friday, late afternoon, almost evening. Gym class was over and all the students rushed out of the building, with a vision of weekend in front of them. The two boys knew very well, that Harry never showers with other guys, he is too ashamed. He usually stays behind, waiting for all the students to be gone, which was actually the pertect situation. Zayn with Liam were hiding at the door, until they heard a sound of running shower. The pakistani boy made a move forward. 

„Where are you going?“. 

„Where do you think Li? I fucking wanna see him naked before I force my cock into him. Maybe he’s not my type at all“. 

Liam grinned. 

„Sure Zayn. I remember Niall absolutely wasn’t your type, until he spread his legs for you. Then you were fine with him I guess“. 

„Fuck you“. 

„Just saying“. 

Zayn walked into the bathroom quietly and immidiately spotted the tall boy under the hot water. His mouth was watering already. He had to admit that Liam was right. Harry was hot as hell, without the weird clothes and glasses. He had strong biceps, nice soft chest and toned stomach. His pale skin was covered with tattoos, which was totally unexpected for someone like him. His long hair was slicked and he was enjoying the warm streams hitting his body. Zayn couldn’t take his eyes off the boy’s round ass and quite thick cock. Liam whispered 

„What are you saying now?“. 

„Let’s ruin him“. 

Harry walked out of the shower, rubbing the white towel against his wet skin. He put on pair of black boxers and fit himself into skin tight black jeans. He tried to find his shirt, when two boys appeared next to his locker. 

„Looking for this?“. 

Liam smirked and threw a plain white shirt on the boy. Zayn raised his eyebrow. 

„Don’t even bother putting in on, we’ll take everything off you anyway“. 

Harry blinked. 

„W..What? Zayn, Liam…I don’t know what this supposed to be, but it’s a really stupid prank“. 

„No prank babe. We just kind of realised, you’re a nice piece to fuck“. 

„This is not funny at all guys, I really need to go home“. 

Liam blocked his way quickly. 

„Aw, your mummy would be worried? No need, you’re gonna have a time of your life, two big cocks up in your ass“. 

„Let me go Liam, I’m serious!“. 

Harry pushed his chest but the other boy was stronger, sending Harry onto the floor. Zayn pinned him there immidiately with a husky voice. 

„Short Q & A Harry. Have you ever been fucked?“. 

The tall boy’s cheeks went deep red. 

„No..No of course! I believe in sex after marriage“. 

Zayn gasped. 

„Fuck…Liam? You know what that means?“. 

Liam’s eyes went so much darker. 

„Ya. He’s a fucking virgin both ways“. 

The boys didn’t waste anymore time. They used two jump ropes to tie the boy to the base of the bench. 

„Stop! Guys you can’t be serious, this is a bad joke, let me go!“. 

„You can scream as you want baby, no one will hear you. It turns me when you scream“. 

Harry pulled his ropes desperately when he felt Zayn taking off his jeans. 

„No please no! I will do whatever you want but don’t do this to me!“. 

„Too bad for you nerdy, we don’t want anything else but your tight little hole“. 

Harry screamed again as Liam slipped off his boxers. He was completely naked and exposed, he wanted to die. Zayn spread his legs wide and buried his head between them. 

„I’m gonna eat you out like a little pussy, you will beg for more, I swear“. 

Harry cried as he felt wet tongue against his entrance. 

„Stop! Zayn you have to stop!“. 

„Shut him up Li“. 

„WIth pleasure“. 

Liam sat astride on Harry’s chest, his cock already rock hard and leaking. 

„Open up. I’m gonna ask once, then I’m squeezing your nose“. 

Harry threw his head back, trying to fight the stronger boy above him. Liam rolled his eyes and forced the boy’s jaw opened, enough to push his whole lenght down his throat. 

„That’s right baby, suck it and you won’t choke on it so badly“. Harry’s eyes went wattery as Liam pushed his cock even further. He knew he had to do this. He started bobbing his head and sucking the massive erection properly, with his eyes closed and lips plumped around the lenght, saliva dripping down through the cornes of his mouth. He made a muffled sound, as Zayn entered him with his tongue. It felt so disgusting and wrong, Harry had tears in his eyes but it didn’t stop Liam from fucking his throat furiously. He couldn’t breathe, pulling his shackles heavily. Zayn raised his head, already two fingers deep in the curly boy. 

„Fuck Liam, stop that. This perfect virgin hole is waiting for you“. 

„No please no!“. 

Harry shouted as Liam finally pulled out. 

„Please, please! You can’t do this to me!“. 

He could only watch Zayn helplessly , slipping his three fingers in and out with an ease, because Harry was loosened enough from his tongue and hands. 

„He’s ready for you Li. Go ahead“. 

Liam was out of his world, his vision blurred by lust. He was holding Harry’s thighs spread and he lined himself. The boy cried out loud but Liam entered him slowly with one long push. He immidiately threw his head back. 

„Fuck! Never fucked anybody this tight“. 

He was pounding into Harry relentlessy, sound of the slapping skin filled the room completely. 

„Li, find his prostate. Need his cock hard“. 

Liam grinned, he knew exactly what was Zayn about to do. 

„Such a pervert Zayn“. 

He hissed, but changed the angle couple of times, still with no success. He lifted Harry’s legs, to get a better access, which earned him a loud moan from the boy beneath him. 

„Jackpot“. 

He smirked and started hitting the small spot violently. Harry’s cock was getting hard against his will, just because of the pressure on his prostate. Zayn gave him few strokes, to make sure it’s absolutely hard and leaking from the tip. He spread the precum on the whole lenght and also spat on in. 

„What are you doing??“. 

„You’re gonna loose your innocence both ways baby, are you ready? Gonna be a big boy now“. 

Harry finally realised what’s going on. 

„No! Zayn you can’t…I can’t loose my innocence like this! With a man!“. 

„Too late baby“. 

The pakistani boy lowered himself onto Harry’s cock and moaned. 

„Fuck, you’re huge“. 

Zayn was riding him slowly and the curly boy felt intoreable mixture of pain and pleasure. His thighs were far apart as Liam thrusted info him agressively, with short, deep movements. Zayn couldn’t help it but fucking himself hard on Harry’s cock, already feeling orgasm building in his stomach. It didn’t take long for Liam to finaly reach his high and emptied his load deep info the boy. Harry almost died by disgust as he felt the warm sticky substance filling his bum but he didn’t have much time to think about it. Zayn increased his pace, riding the boy furiously, until Harry let go and released his seed into the dark boy. The feeling of warm sperm flowing into him, sent Zayn over the edge in a second. 

The room was filled with silence for a good few minutes, the only noise was heavy breath. 

„I told you he’s gonna be a good bitch“. said Liam as he walked out the school building with Zayn, leaving the wrecked boy on the floor.


End file.
